


To Capture a Pinetress

by TamaChi_Neko



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cosplay, Crossdressing, Genderbending, Kinda, M/M, MMORPGs, Ruzsa - OC, vr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaChi_Neko/pseuds/TamaChi_Neko
Summary: It has been three years since Dipper played Mindscape. A VR MMORPG fantasy role play game. He had made tones of in-game friends and even has an in-game husband. They recently decided to have a meet up in the real world. How will the others react when they discover Pinetress isn’t who she says she is?
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 14
Kudos: 90





	1. Mindscape VR Game experience

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while and seeing that I didn't see many did this au ( if there is any please link me in the comment) I thought of writing one. It took me a long time to finally write them down. Please enjoy it :)
> 
> *This fic was heavily influenced by the manga 1/2 prince and Winter Moon. Please check them out.  
> *English isn't my native language forgive me if there's any grammar / spelling errors.

“Tri!!!” scream the elf priestess who is currently trying so hard to heal her party members.

“Yes babe?” the sorcerer grins as he cast another flame spell on the dragon.

“Why do you HAVE to taunt the damn dragon!” she screamed as she cast a quick boost for her team’s attack and defence.

Thank goodness she is level 175 or they would have died way early on the quest.

“But where’s the fun of just killing the beast if you can tease him a bit? And why should I worry when I have my lovely wifu who will heal us when we needed the most” the sorcerer said winking and blowing a kiss.

The priestess rolled her eyes and focus on just healing and buffing her teammates. The rest of the team also rolled their eyes used to the sorcerer’s flirtatious behaviour especially around his priestess wife.

Another ten minutes in, they manage to kill the dragon and complete the quest. All of them went back to town to retrieve their reward and have a good break at the tavern.

“You know, you act like a REAL married couple,” StarShooter said as she takes a huge gulp at her drink.

“Well, for your information we are a real married couple” tRiLuMiNaTi said as he sips his drink in one hand while his other arm wrapped around the priestess.

“HANDS OFF” Pinetress said as she slaps the hand wrapping around her waist.

“And no. Nope. We are not married in real life. We never even met before in real life!” she standing and moved to the seat next to the archer. This made tRiLuMiNaTi physically pout while StarShooter giggles as she passes Pinetress a bowl of fruits.

“Hey! Maybe we should do that!” Ruzsa slams his hands on the table as he said that. His heavy armour and strength caused the table to shake, which caused some of the drinks to spill out.

“But when and where should we meet up? Hmmmmmm…” Ruzsa taps his chin.

“Why not next month? There’s a game convention in California. I heard the Game Developer will be giving convention only items” DazzlingLma said as she cleana the spilt drink on her brand new outfit.

“How do you know about that?” StarShooter turned her head towards the thief.

“Oh just some inside information” DazzlingLma said looking at her gloved nails.

“More like she was reading the forum. The developer just made that announcement minutes ago while you guys were out chasing dragons” SandwichLover said as he joined the table discussion.

“Hey Sandwich man! Finally finished that solo dungeon you’ve been nagging about yesterday?” tRiLuMiNaTi move closer to Pinetress.

“Yeah, it was easier than I thought. Thanks for the advice on enhancing my lancer before entering the dungeon” sitting at the space made for him.

“Nah, no biggie. See that Pinetress! You shoul-“

“ANYWAY! Back to the Convention! I need details! And can we really meet up at the con?” Ruzsa cut off tRiLuMiNaTi.

“Sure, I’ve sent you all the details in your mailbox. Check it out later. I need to go now. Bye guys!” DazzlingLma said as she logged off.

“OMG! It’s this late? I have school tomorrow! See you later guys!” Ruzsa said as he too logged off.

“Soo… it’s just us? Wanna get intimate with another quest my dear Pinetress” tRiLuMiNaTi purr at her ears as he pulled her by the waist.

“Haha.. Nope. I have stuff to do tomorrow. Logging off” she said but received a kiss on the cheek making her paused for a while.

“Love you darling. See you tomorrow” tRiLuMiNaTi said before seeing her disappear.

“Sooooo… are you guys planning to log out to or…..” StarShooter said looking at the two men in front of her.

“How about another raid? I heard there will be one soon?” tRiLuMiNaTi said as he opens his inventory checking if he has enough items for the raid.

“Sure I’m in” SandwichLover said as he walks out of the tavern

“HELL YEAH!” StarShooter stands following SandwichLover.

* * *

Dipper sigh as he took off his VR glasses and shut down his computer. The question lingers in his mind as he looks at his blank screen. Is he ready to meet up with his online friends? Will they accept him for who he is?

An awkward twenty two year old man who pretends to be a female online? Most players are comfortable playing their own genders in this game. Rarely anyone creates their avatar opposite to their gender as the VR system allows you to actually feel what your avatar body do, except for pain and other inappropriate stuff. The developer makes sure the game doesn’t go beyond PG13. He was impressed by how the game developer manages to build in such a system when he first started the game.

What about tRiLuMiNaTi? The man keeps on flirting with him online. If he is even a man that is. They got game married so that both of them could level up faster and farm at special dungeons. But soon the sorcerer starts to actually flirt with him in the game. And god if he’s not falling for him.

That is another thing he is worried about. Him being gay. Only a flock of people knows his sexuality. One being his twin sister, who currently still in-game with his “husband” and SandwichLover. Apparently, she said tRiLuMiNaTi is trying to pursue her to ask him to meet up outside the game.

He would have said yes if the man actually likes the real him. Thinking about it is giving him a migraine. He sighs as he heads to bed. He has an early start tomorrow and he doesn’t want to get caught in the morning crowd.

* * *

Dipper really wished he had hadn’t use all his luck on this month’s weapon gatcha. He woke up on the wrong side of the bed, his alarm never rang because his phone wasn’t charged, he got caught in the morning crowd and almost clock in late.

He sighs as he places his bag near his work table. While his computer is booting up, he went to the pantry to get some coffee and maybe a snack at the vending machine. That was another thing he needs to put on his list, grocery shopping. As he was looking at his choices of snacks at the vending machine he didn’t realise the person behind him.

“You should get something more filling. You look too skinny Pines” Dipper turn to face with the one and only Bill Cipher. The eccentric, good looking manager from the corporate communication division. Not only is he handsome, being 6’2, tan complex and monochromatic eyes, but he is smart and charming. He manages to climb up the corporate ladder in just two years being in the company. Also, he is only a year older than Dipper by age.

Dipper was trying to look Bill in the face that he didn’t realise the man had pushed a button the vending machine.

“H-Hey! That’s mine! <notlikeI’lleatthatthinganyway>” Dipper mumbles the last part.

“haha, here short stuff. You can have my sandwich in return. I think you’ll appreciate it more than I’ll do” Bill said laugh and passing him an egg sandwich.

Dipper blushes as he grabs the sandwich and runs back to his place. He was grateful that the IT department is far away from the communication division. Putting his hands on his chest, he tries to calm down. He had a crush on the man on the first day he saw him. On the first day of the job, the man burst into his office with his broken computer. Being the only person there during that time, he repaired it without much issue.

His ability to repair it in a short amount of time earns him a phrase not only from Bill, but his manager as many of his co-workers had a hard time repairing and fixing some of the IT issues in the companies. Since Dipper was never a social person, he ended up fainting.

Now Dipper is trying to remember how to breathe and not faint like the last time. Looking at the egg sandwich in his hand he opens the wrapper and took a bite at it. Bill was right, he really did need it. The egg melts in his mouth as he savours the taste. As he was chewing, he noticed a message from his phone.

_tRiLuMiNaTi: Hey cutie pie, hope you have a great day today. Can’t wait to see you tonight *kiss*_

Dipper blushed as he sees the message. Is it even possible to have a crush at two people at the same time?

* * *

“PINETRESSSSSSSSS!!!” tRiLuMiNaTi screamed as he sees the elf entering the town’s gate. The sorcerer dash to lift his wife. Holding her high as he twirls them around.

“PUT ME DOWN TRI!” Pinetress slaps on the arms that are holding her waist before putting her own around his neck.

“I miss you so much my darling” tRiLuMiNaTi purr as he rubs his face on top of Pinetress’s head.

“We saw each other just yesterday,” she said as she tries to distance herself with him. People around them are starting to look at them.

“That is 18hours without your beloved! Such tragedy!” he made a show by putting his hand on his chest where his heart should be.

Pinetress just rolled her eyes as she walks towards the group. Said group didn’t even turn their head when the couple was making a scene at the front gate.

“Hey, Pinetress! Glad that you finally join us” StarShooter waves as the group turned to look at them.

“Did you do some solo quest?” SandwichLover asked looking at her new status.

“Yeah, was hoping to level up a bit and get some money,” Pinetress said as she rubs behind her head.

“But we can do that together~” tRiLuMiNaTi whine hugging her.

“AND giving us some space” Pinetress push him at the face.

“Gasp!!! Am I hearing a divorce?” Ruzsa said with hands on his mouth.

“NO” both Pinetress and tRiLuMiNaTi said together making both of them blush. Well, at least Pinetress as tRiLuMiNaTi choose to have his skin colour grey, making it hard to see if he’s blushing or not.

“Ahem…” DazzlingLma gives them a cough as to bring back to the topic they had been talking about.

“As I was saying before, we have decided to go to the convention next weekend dress as our current Avatars. Starshooter is kind enough to make our costumes an-“

“Wait! You are making our costumes? In a week times? How is that possible?” Pinetress cut the conversation as she looks at StarShooter.

“Well… I was already making the costumes a few months back.. so I only need to make a few adjustments” she said blushing and scratching her cheeks.

“But yo-“

“AND I will be providing rooms for us to stay the night and change. I booked rooms at the hotel near the convention hall so we have time to put on our costumes and makeup. The only person who can’t make to the convention will be Ruzsa” DazzlingLma continue where she was cut off and glared at Pinetress.

“Wait… what do you mean Ruzsa is the only one who can’t make it? How did I know about this and somehow agreed to it?” Pinetress look distressed.

“Well…. Starshooter said that you are free that week and had told her that you can make it.” SandwichLover said as he looks between the two.

Pinetress was giving Starshooter the biggest mean look she could muster when she received a private message.

_Starshooter: Sorry bro-bro. But I really need you to come. I put extra effort on your costume and it will be a shame if you can’t go. Please please say yes? I’ll owe you one. *puppy face_ *

_Pinetress: Can I say no to this?_

_StartShooter: If you don’t go I’ll tell tRiLuMiNaTi where you work._

_Pinetress: YOU WOULDN’T!_

_StartShooter: Is that a dare? *evil face*_

_Pinetress: FINE! But you’re paying for all my food expenses! And I mean ALL_

“Did you guys finally finished your private chat?” tRiLuMiNaTi asked looking down at the elf.

“Yeah, just some misunderstanding. Forgot that I had agreed to it before. But what about Ruzsa? Why can’t you come? Pinetress look at the knight.

“I have an exam the week after and DazzlingLma said I can’t go. Why Miss DazzlingLma WHYY!!!” the man whine and he hugged the thief’s leg.

“Get off me you dirty mongrel! Education is much more important than going to a silly convention” she said as she flipped her hair.

“But that silly convention is where I can meet you guys! IN REAL LIFE! And maybe get to wear that awesome costume” he mumbles the last part.

“It’s ok Ruzsa. Maybe we can meet up next time. How about you give me your mailing address and I can send you the costume?” StarShooter tries to sway him as she pats him on the head.

“Really! You’re a goddess StarShooter” Ruzsa hugged her.

“Anyway, wanna do another nightmare quest? We have a full party” Ruzsa said as he stands.

“My sweet and I am so ready for that quest~!” tRiLuMiNaTi said with adrenaline in his voice. Pinetress stayed quiet as she nods and smiles.


	2. The Convention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Convention Day! Time for the meet up!

“Hold still or god will I will poke your eye with this tweezer!” Pacifica tries to hold back her anger as she tries to place the second fake eyelash on Dipper.

“But..” Dipper tries to move but was stopped with Pacifica holding his chin with a death grip.

“Dare you to move, I dare you” with that Dipper shut his mouth and hold his best not to blink his eyes.

He had sat on the same sit for an hour after he put on the costume Mabel made for him. It’s a long white puffy dress with blue highlights and holy symbols around it. To top it off, he had a blue winter cloak with puffy materials on the hood. He wore a brown wig with a double ponytail that reached his waist. In a way, he was glad that he has a short build and slight curvy body. It made him pull the costume well.

“There, done! What do you think? Pacifica stands and did a starch before putting the tweezer back in her makeup bag.

“oh my god! Pacifica! You’re amazing” Dipper said as he looked at the mirror. It was as if he is looking at Pinetress.

“Of course I am. If we’re going to do this we better make it perfect” She said as she fixes her costume and makeup.

She’s dress in a purple ninja-like costume which includes fishnet and paddings. She had her blond hair highlighted purple and green which is similar to her avatar DazzlingLma. The only thing left is to pull up her mask and put on the weapon belt that has small bags that have some bottles and kunai.

“Don’t forget to put on those glasses and bring your staff,” Pacifica said as she stands next to him to see if she needs to fix anything else.

Dipper nod as he took a small fake steampunk glasses to put on. Pacifica gave him a friendly smile before the door swing opens.

“GOD DAMMIT! I SWEAR TO GOD THAT HE CAN BE A BRUTE!” Mabel storm in as she sat down on one of the empty coaches.

“What happened? “ Dipper turn to look at his sister. 

“Be- Triluminati just had to be mister perfect! He wanted his WHOLE BODY to be painted! Not only that, but he also had so many *whisper*cool tattoos on his back and arms! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD AND LONG IT IS TO COVER THOSE UP!!!” Mabel had ended up standing and shaking Dipper as she ranted what she had to do in the boys’ room.

“Mabel.Stop. You’re going to make me sick” Dipper tried to shake off from Mabel’s death hold.

“Well, at least you finished up with them. You better change quickly” Pacifica said as she helps Dipper.

“Oh yes I will. I’ll make sure mine is PERFECT so he’ll shove that shoe in his mouth” Mabel storm into one of the rooms that she claims as her own to get change.

“So…. What’s that about?” Dipper looked at the door before facing Pacifica.

“Beats me. It’s must be the in-laws’ thing” She said as she walks towards the kitchen. She has a feeling she needs a drink before they go down.

“I-In-laws? WE’RE NOT EVEN MARRIED!” a pink blush appears on Dipper’s cheeks.

“YET”

* * *

Dipper had to bite his tongue when they all meet up at the entrance hall. Triluminati is far more handsome than his avatar. He was wearing what looks like a mix of a pirate captain coat and a sorcerers robe with gold lines. His black shirt had a few buttons open showing some muscles under them. The knee-length boots acentric his all figure.

Mabel had done a fine job giving him a body paint job making his skin colour grey. According to Mabel, he was already tan. She just needs to change the tone to fit his avatar. His ears were elf-tipped and accessories with golden chain earrings. Basically, Dipper is 100% sure Triluminati is way off his league.

“Pinetress! We finally meet!” Triluminati almost gives his signature lift and twirl but stopped midway.

“Ye-yeah. But we did meet up yesterday. Or did you find another elf girl to replace me already?” Dipper said in a low voice, scared if he talked any higher his secret will be discovered.

“ME!!! Darling, I will NEVER cheat on you! In fact, after see how REAL you are I think I’m in love all over again” Triluminati grins as he took hold of Dipper’s left hand.

Still grinning and eyes never left Dipper’s, he gave the hand a kiss on the knuckles. Dipper blushed hard and try looking away. The man is a real flirt even in real life. Somehow he can’t get the feeling that how familiar Triluminati is. Maybe he meets him before?

“Ok break it up love birds. We have tones of things to do and so little time. First off, the Mindscape booth” Pacifica said as she turned to face the two.

“Isn’t it early for us to go there? According to the website, they will only give out the event items around three. It’s only eight now” Dipper said as he looks at his pocket watch.

“Wait…..You didn’t know?” Pacifica folded her arm and lifted one of her eyebrows.

“Know what?” Dipper look perpetually.

“Ma-STARSHOOTER! DID YOU NOT TELL HER ANYTHING?” Pacifica turns and faces a Mabel who flinches at Pacifica.

“You don’t have to scream and tell the whole hall who I am,” Mabel said as she tries to avoid eye contact.

“Star, My love, did you even tell your br-I mean, Pinetress anything?” SandwichLover turns to look at Mabel who by now wished she could use one of her ability in the real world to run away from this situation.

“Ermm…. I might have forgotten?” She said as she looks at Triluminati hoping to get some help.

Instead, he just smirks and shifted his head to the side.

“Star, or anyone. Can you PLEASE tell me what’s going on?” Dipper raised his voice a bit showing how confused he is.

“Sigh… since this person doesn’t want to ANYTHING let me make it simple to you. We are going to the mindscape booth because WE are the special cosplay guests” Pacifica said as she leads the group to the back entrance.

“But didn’t the site said the special cosplay guest are top players of Mindscape?” Dipper said as he tries to follow them. He isn’t used to wearing heels and it slowing down his speed to catch up with them.

“Pinetress, I heard you don’t usually look at forums and aren’t always up to date with the game. But didn’t you know WE are the top players of the game?” Sandwichlover said as he turned to look at him.

“Wait… we are?” Dipper said as they stopped to get their pass checked by security

“Yeap. So we’ll be having a meet and greet session with some of our fans. And yes, before you ask, we are very well known in the Mindscape community and many wanted to meet us in real life” Pacifica said and she leads them again towards the booth.

“B-but!! I’m not ready for this! And I’m not sure I can pose or-or do whatever cosplayers do during the meet and greet sessions!” Dipper sounds distressed and starts to panic.

Triluminati saw this and quickly stopped in front of him to hold both of his hands.

“Don’t worry sweetheart. All you need to do is just smile and be beautiful like you always do.” Triluminati rises his small hands to give them a kiss.

“Also you have me with you. Nothing bad will happen” he said as he turns around to lead them back to the group who are waiting for them behind the booth.

As they walked, Triluminati intertwines their fingers together. This made Dipper blushed and look down. Triluminati is really such a sweet person in real life. His action was able to calm him down enough that he doesn’t have a panic attack. In his mind, it’s only just pictures and signatures. How hard will that be?

* * *

Just pictures and signatures was a huge lie. By the time they are done with the first session of the meet and greet, Dipper is ready to just leave the convention. And they have another one the next day. Apparently, fans who came to the booth can actually request some possess for their photos. Some are just selfies or the two of them. Some request for a group photo.

For fans that like him and Triluminati as a couple, they usually request photos of the two of them. Many of the poses had made Dipper so red that he was sure that his makeup had melted. Simple are just them hugging and Triluminati kissing his fingers (he finally got used to hand kisses). Some ask for hug pictures or bride carry pictures. Dipper is sure Mabel had a few photos snapped in her phone too.

The most risqué one is the kabidon where they had Triluminati pinning him to the wall and he had one of his hand on his chin as if to give him a kiss. That pose had fans screaming. While Dipper is internally counting backwards to make sure he doesn’t faint.

“I’m sorry if I make you uncomfortable. But I’m not sorry that I can finally see how beautiful you are up close” Triluminati said in a whisper like voice, almost sound husky how low he was saying it.

Dipper only can slightly shake his head as he continues to count backwards. He isn’t sure if this is heaven or hell. Up close he can see how sharp and angular Triluminati’s face. He is sure the man workout since he can feel how muscular he is when he lifted him.

“And we’re done!” said one of the booth staff as they assure the fan to the side.

“Alright folks. That is the end of our meet and greet session for today. If you didn’t manage to meet any of your favourite players don’t worry. We have another session tomorrow” said the host as he turns to show the group one last time before they exited the booth.

“WOW! That was intense! I didn’t know we have that MANY fans!” Mabel said as she thanks a staff who gave her a drink.

“Well, the game did get popularised after Pa- I mean, DazzlingLma helped us promote them a few years back using your design. Also, it didn’t help that we got this well know because you use our avatar every time you created new designs for events and class change.” SandwichLover said as they went out.

“WAIT, What do you mean by design?” Dipper stopped making the group to also stop and turn to look at him.

“Wow… she really didn’t tell you anything did she?” Triluminati said shifting his coat a bit.

“PLEASE, I beg you, no more SECRETS” Dipper is at a point of begging as his eyes seem watery.

“Wh-Why not we talk about it over lunch? I have a reservation at the hotel restaurant so we don’t have to fight the crowd” Pacifica said as she went to Dipper’s side to comfort him.

The group nod and turn to walk towards the restaurant. Triluminati held out his hand towards Dipper and gave him a warm smile to comfort him.

“We’ll tell you everything. Trust me” he said as he takes Dipper’s hand and intertwines them as he did before.

Dipper nod and give him a small smile as he lets Triluminati walk them towards their destination.

* * *

The group somehow managed to reach the restaurant in one piece. They had to stop a few times as people request to take a photo of them or with them. At first, it wasn’t an issue until more and more start crowding them.

Some of the crowd was starting to make a more demanding request and holding the girls (and Dipper) in an inappropriate way. Luckily, Triluminati had one of the guys who was holding Dipper waist (and rubbing it) while they took a photo. While Mabel just gives a very hard elbow to another who tries to grope her. Some people never understand that cosplay does not mean consent!

The group keep moving towards the restaurant fast to avoid any more request. Once they were in front of the restaurant, Pacifica quickly mentions their reservation and demand for a private room. Apparently, her outfit had added on an extra level of fear as they were lead deep inside the restaurant to a private room by a shaken waiter. They ordered quickly and the waiter quickly leaves the group to their private session.

“I thought the meet and great was intense. That was the worst! Let’s all agree to change once we finish our session tomorrow” Mabel say as she slumps down her chair.

They all nod but Dipper hesitated for a while. It crosses his mind that he might have to tell them his secret. What will the two think? What will Triluminati think? Will he still like him? Or will he be disgusted?

“Anyway, since we’ve had ordered. I suppose we should tell you about… us?” Tad said as he looked at Dipper.

“Yo-you guys aren’t telling me that you are all married to each other and are expecting me to join you…. Right?” Dipper gulp as he tries to make it sound like a joke.

“Oh my god, Pinetress! How did you know!” Triluminati gasp and put his hands on his mouth.

DazzlingLma nudges his side making him actually holding his breath. The pain on his sides was causing him to laugh. His sides are his ticklish.

“The jokes get too old Triluminati. Anyway, NO we are not in a polygamous marriage.” SandwichLover said as he glares at Triluminati from across the table.

“BUT we are in a partnership. More precisely, business partners.” He said as he turned to look at Dipper.

“Wait you mean….” Dipper said as he leans back towards his chair. He has a feeling he might not like what he is going to hear.

“If you are thinking Mindscape, yes. We are the developers and owners of the game” SandwichLover picks up his glass to take a sip from his drink.

“Might as well we do our introductions. I’m pretty sure you know Miss StarShooter here is our fantastic character designer. She designed all the costumes and characters that you see in the games. I don’t think I need to introduce who she is to you right?” he said while still looking at Mabel.

Mabel was drinking tones of water by now as if she is in the Sahara desert.

“Miss DazzlingLma, or Miss Pacifica Northwest, is our investor and business associate. She helped promote our game and gives us input on the latest in-game demands and trends” he pointed out Pacifica who had her mask down and her phone out.

“I’m in charge of game development and R&D. Most of the time I’m searching for methods to improve on how to make the game as realistic and safe for players. So I apologies when you had that burn mark a year back when we did a trial run on the pain function.” He said with apologetic eyes.

“and you can call me Tad, Tad Strange. I’m sure SandwichLover is a mouthful to say” he said as he put out his hand. Dipper look at it hesitantly before shaking it.

“And this guy over here is Wi-“

“Wait, Stop. I-I.. I mean, you both.. know who I am?” Dipper

“Yeah… I mean we do and-“

“STOP! I-I think I need a moment” Dipper stand and walk towards the door.

“I’ll go with you” Mabel stand to follow Dipper.

“NO, I mean no. I just… need some air. Don’t worry I’ll come back” he said looking at her with hurt in his eyes.

Dipper went out and walk towards the bathroom. Not caring that there were some men shock to see him in the men’s room. He went straight to the one of the empty cubical and lock it. Putting his hands on his mouth he tries not to sobs.

They knew. They all knew already. And somehow he had a feeling Mabel told them. He felt betrayed that his own sister is keeping this a secret. He was scared that she might have told them more than the fact that he enjoys wearing female clothing. Maybe she even told them that he’s gay.

_Stop it Dipper. She’s your sister. She might have a reason or maybe accidentally told them. Or maybe they saw a picture of both of you together._

He took small breathsto calm himself. Suddenly he thought of Triluminati. He didn’t act any different except when they first meet. Maybe he wanted him to be comfortable with him first. Maybe there’s hope?

With himself feeling a bit more confident and his anxiety mellow down he turns to open the door. Only that there was a two female staff member in front of it who was ready to knock on the door.

“Errrr…..”

“Oh sorry miss, we just want to check with you. Some customers had requested us to check if you are fine? And if you need help to go to the… ladies room..?” One of them said awkwardly.

“Oh I’m- I’m fine. Tha-thank you for checking on me” Dipper said with a smile. He forgot that he’s in a dress. Quickly he exited the men’s and went to their private room.

As he was approaching the room, he heard the group talking. Are they having a fight? He opened the door slightly to listen to them.

“Look Star I screw up. He will NEVER like me”

“What? How can you say that! The one who screws up is me! I should have told him”

“Ok you two. ENOUGH with blaming yourself! First of all, Mabel, you didn’t “screw up” because you know how your brother is going to reach” Pacifica had most likely dragged a chair and sat down.

“And Bill, HOW THE HELL YOU THINK YOU SCREW UP? You literally created a whole GAME just so you could flirt with him!”

“She’s right Bill. You literally begged your father to invest in this game just so you could have a chance to talk to him. Hell, nobody in the right mind will do that” Tad must have been walking as his voice moved from one side of the room to the other.

“He’s right. You are BILL FREAKING CIPHER! The heir of the world largest IT company, and you throw that away just so that you can make a game for your crush” Mabel said as she slams on the table.

“Bill?” Dipper finally opens the door and look at the rest.

They all stopped and turn to look at Dipper who was just staring at them with tears falling down.

“Di-Dipper! We were worried about you” Mabel said looking at him.

“Are you ok? You’re gone for 10 minutes” Tad said with genuine concern in his voice.

“GUYS, let’s give him some space. It must have been overwhelming for him with everything we had told him” Pacifica said as she pulls the two away from Dipper.

Dipper didn’t wait long to be coddle and babied by the other. He was tired. Tired of all the secrets and tired that he was played by the others. He pulls up his skirt and made a dash outside of the restaurant. He didn’t know how long or how far he ran but, he ran until he fell down.

Looking down at the grassy floor, he saw tears falling down. He starts hiccupping and stands up to look around. He was didn’t realised that he ran into the hotel’s sanctuary. He actually read up in the pamphlet before that the hotel had built a dome for tropical and exotic plants.

He was amazed at how beautiful the dome is as he walks towards a huge tree surrounded by bushes. Tears still falling down, he used the edge of his skirt to wipe it away. As he walks he realised that his dress was dirtied and torn due to the fall. He also lost one of his heels.

“Mabel will be angry…” He said out loud but soon anger raised.

His own twin sister had known about Bill. She knows he has a crush on the man ever since he entered the company. He was angry that she didn’t tell him about Bill, but instead told Bill about him. He settles down under the tree and pulls his knees up.

He is just so tired of everything. He wished he never come. He never knows how Triluminati looks like, or who he is. He wished that they can go back being Pinetress and Triluminati from Mindscape. Where they can flirt and think of nothing but themselves.

“Pinetress?” Dipper looks up to see a panting Bill with one of his hands on his knee while the other holding his missing heels.

“Tr-Tri?” He said wiping his tears with his skirt.

“I think *puff* *puff* you dropped your shoe,” he said with his usual grinning smile.

Normally, Pinetress will roll her eyes and take the shoe and give him a sassy comment. But Dipper just looks at him with a confused look. He isn’t sure how to react or what to say.

“Mind if I sit next to you?” Bill sigh as he dropped his grin.

Dipper hesitantly nods his head and move to make space for the taller to seat. As Bill sad next to him, he took out a handkerchief and offer it to Dipper. Dipper look at him only to see a genuine smile and something akin to begging towards him. He took and held it close to his face. He instead the expensive perfume, he can smell mix spice and a hint of smoke. It reminded of him of a summers day,

“I’m sure… you have a lot of question. How much did you hear us?” He said as he moves his bangs that cover his blue eye.

“I only start listening when Tad said about you begging at your father?” Dipper shifted so his legs are folded and use the handkerchief to wipe his tears.

“Right… So yeah, he is right. I kinda beg my dad to lend me some money to make this game” Bill took off his coat and placed it next to his side.

“It started when I was a freshman in college. You might not notice it. But we used to study together. Back then I had my hair long and wear glasses to cover my eyes. Nobody realised they were with the heir of the upraising IT company. Just some weird kid who’s always gloomy and easy to pick at. I remember the first time you talked to me was during Game Engine Architecture. You just sat next to me and start taking notes. You do have a bad habit of biting your pens when you are stress out” Bill smiles as he remembers the memory.

“wait… you said you had long hair and wear glasses. You’re Liam?” Dipper raised his voice a bit when he said the name.

The boy he remembered was his friend during college. He had chest long blond hair that was usually tied in a messy ponytail. His bangs were also long so he never actually know what he looks like. Liam was sensitive when talking about his family so they only ever talked about games and mystery shows.

“Yeah. I used part of my name so that people won’t know Bill Cipher was studying in a local college instead of a university somewhere in Europe. My dad paid some local magazine to write that I’m studying somewhere in Europe so I can have a normal college life. The only downfall is growing my hair and dresses slightly messy” He cringed as he remembers how he had to ditch his usual attires to baggy shirts and pants.

“Anyway, around my third year I realise I had a crush on you and thought that you will NEVER want to date me. So I end up asking for some advice from your sister. It was mostly a piece of drunk advice, but she suggested I created a game to flirt with you. You did mention the type of game you like playing so I work hard making the game.” He starts to play with the grass between them.

“But I needed a graphic designer and a system engineer to produce the VR game. Mabel was more than happy to help while Tad volunteer since it might help in both his majors. Later we got in contact with Pacifica to get some fund up and the game had a beta launch. I asked Star to help give you the beta access for the game” he smiles looking up to look at Dipper.

“So that’s how I ended up getting the game. I always wonder how Mabel got her hand on an unknown game that was well developed” Dipper said as he shifts his head, avoiding looking at Bill.

“Thanks for the compliment sugar pine. But back then it wasn’t as well developed as it is now. I had to ask my dad for help for funds and made a deal with him. I get the money but I have to work for him for 5 years”

“So that’s why you are working in the company?”

“Yeap. Just to pay back. Also, my dad didn’t believe that the game will be this huge. Now he’s also one of our major investors”

“But that didn’t answer why you didn’t tell me who you are! And you know about me! And hide everything from me!” Dipper said furiously as shifted and took off his other heel. Furiously rubbing his ankle.

“Slow down. You’re going to hurt yourself” Bill try to stop Dipper from rubbing his ankle to harshly.

“NO! You tell me everything! I’m tired of all the secrets.” Dipper said grabbing Bills hand making him sit back.

This brief moment had them looking at each other’s eyes. Dipper with tear stain eyes with anger while Bill look confused and amazed. Bill broke their stare by blinking a few times and move back.

“Sigh.. I’m always weak for you” Bill said sitting down and combed his hair back.

“As I said, I’m madly in love with you that I’m crazy enough to make a whole game just so I can flirt with you. I’m sure you will never give Liam a chance. So why not I try as Triluminati? You seem to genuinely like him as a person that you are considering to meet up with him? Also, you seem to be terrified of Bill Cipher. You keep running away when I’m near you in the company. Hell, you even fainted the first day you were working when you saw me.” Bill grumbles as he lean back to the tree.

“That’s why I asked the others to keep it a secret that I know you. And the fact that you’re into guys was something both Mabel and Pacifica slipped out while being drunk a few years back. They even said that you liked wearing female clothing so I made sure the system allows anyone to choose whatever gender they want without concerning their own,” Bill wish has his smoke, or maybe a glass of vodka to calm his nerves.

“STOP” Dipper said as he looks down to hide his red face.

“Sure, I’ll stop flirting with you. This will be the last time I’ll see you” Bill said as he stand ready to get go.

“What I want to say is STOP BLAMMING YOURSELF you stupid brute! You’re going to get bald!”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Bill stop as to look at Dipper. Dipper just points the hand which he had been using to keep combing back his hair.

“Shit. <I wish I have some smoke>” Bill mumble the last part not noticing Dipper had stand up and move to stand in front of him as his eyes were closed.

“Look I should be go-“ Bill stopped when was pulled down to be levelled with Dipper.

Dipper can finally see the man blushing and his monochromatic eyes diluted. Before he can say anything else, Dipper put both of his hands on Bill’s cheeks to make him face up and move his lips on his. They stayed like that for a while enjoying the sweet kiss. After what felt like minutes Dipper broke the kiss.

“First of all, I’m mad. You left me all alone during our final year doing god knows what while I was worried sick about you. AND you really think I will not give Liam a chance? You just went and disappear. Second, I was NEVER afraid of Bill Cipher. I think he is very handsome and hot and of course out of my league. Talking to him cause my anxiety to rise so I usually try to avoid him. And to think that Triluminati is both Bill and Liam… God, I’m mad at you!” Dipper pout while looking down. 

“Are you sure you are mad at me? Because you look too happy to be mad” Bill grins as he moves his hands on Dipper’s.

“Why won’t I? My stupid husband did the most stupidest thing just so he can have a date with me” Dipper fold his hands try to look away.

“Oh? And is my darling wife was saying that he might want to go on a date with me?” Bill wanted to hold those soft hands again but stopped.

His smile dropped as he bends down to grab his coat. Searching the pockets, he found what he was looking for. He took out a small black box.

“I know this won’t make up for all the secrets and lies but, Mason Pines, will you date me?” Bill opens the box to reveal a beautiful necklace.

The pendant has a light blue stone with vines and flowers patterns frame holding it. The design looks vintage and mystical. Similar to the pendant that he once won in the game.

“This design looks familiar. Isn’t this the Eros and Psyche necklace from the recent Valentine event? Didn’t it come in a set? Did you make it?” Dipper was stunt looking at the necklace.

“I had it custom made. No worries, it was a favour from a friend. It does come with a pair, see?” Bill pulls out the necklace he is wearing.

It’s a similar pair only the stone is topaz yellow instead of the blue quartz.

“So what do you say?” Bill ask again as he took the necklace out from the box.

“Are you sure?” Dipper looks up with tears ready to fall again.

Bill nod as he helped put on the necklace on Dipper. Dipper couldn’t help crying again as he hugged Bill and give him another kiss. He was over the moon. He never thought that his small wish of Bill and Triluminati to be the same person to come true. To have the said man be with him.

Bill twirl them around like how he always does as Triluminati but never broke the kiss. After a few twirls, he broke the kiss and rubbed his nose on Dipper. This earns him small giggles from the smaller. He put him back on his feet.

“May I have the honour to escort you to your room?” Bill said with a bow.

Dipper just giggles and nod back as a reply.

“I think we should go back. The others must be worried” Dipper said as he turns to look for his shoes.

Bill grinned as he straightens himself up and put on his coat while waited for Dipper. Once the man is back, he turns ready to walk next to him. Dipper stopped him by tugging the sleeve of his coat. 

“Erm… I know this might be too much to ask, but do you mind escorting me tomorrow?” Dipper said as he still holding on Bill’s sleeve.

Picking up the hand holding his sleeve, Bill brought it to his lips and give them a sweet kiss.

“Anything for my Pinetress”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this simple fic .
> 
> Kudos and Comments are highly appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> I have to thank my friend Carrot the Charis for taking her time to be my beta reader. She helped me a lot in getting the ending right.
> 
> This is the longest fic I've writen so far.. Never expected it to be near 7700 words to be honest.


End file.
